maditsmadfunnyfandomcom-20200215-history
Ad Parodies
Season 1 *(Episode 1) Bieber Bowl, Zombi (Parody of Justin Bieber and Bambi) *(Episode 2) ePhonie cRap, How I Met My Brother and The Wolver-Clean (Parody of iPhone, How I Met Your Mother and Wolverine from X-Men) *(Episode 3) Keeping Up with the Carcrashians, Up and Juicy Jr.'s Triple Pounder (Parody of Keeping Up with the Kardashians, Up, and Carl's Jr.) *(Episode 4) Aberzombie & Stitch (Parody of Abercrombie & Fitch) *(Episode 5) Happy Charms, The Spatula and Build-a-Bieber (Parodys of Lucky Charms, The Bachelor, Build-a-Bear Workshop and Justin Bieber) *(Episode 6) Toys "4" Brats (Parody of Toys "R" Us) *(Episode 7) Throw Active and High School Yearbook Upgrades (Parody of Pro-Active) *(Episode 8) Klaus' Shoe Garden, The Umpire Diaries and Net Tricks (Parody of The Vampire Diaries and Netflix) *(Episode 9) The Taylor Swiffer and Doggie Tweets (Parody of Taylor Swift, Swiffer and Twitter) *(Episode 10) Cloudy with a Chance of Flavor, Madinization and Transformin' Grill (Parody of Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs and Transformers) *(Episode 11) Vampire Helper, The Chirps and Shax Body Spray (Parody of Hamburger Helper, Marshmallow Peeps, The Birds, Shaquille O'Neal and Axe Body Spray) *(Episode 12) Narnia lunchbox (Parody of The Chronicles of Narnia) Season 2 *(Episode 13) K-Stew's Beef Stew, Bionic Bach and Villain Hand Sanitizer (Parody of Kristen Stewart, Johan Sebastian Bach and The Six Million Dollar Man, and Purell Hand Sanitizer) *(Episode 14) Slop N' Shop, The Thingy and Donkey Strong (Parodies of Stop and Shop, The Thing, and Nintendo's Donkey Kong) *(Episode 15) The Itsy Bitsy Super Spider, The Man who Forgot his Hand is a Bomb and P.E.D.A.L (Parody of The Itsy Bitsy Spider, Spider-Man and El Tigre: The Adventures Of Manny Rivera, iCarly's Pathetic Plays, and Transformers) *(Episode 16) iAYCarly (English and Spanish), Iron Man's Irontone and Differences Between Your Mom and Your Dad (Parody of iCarly and El Tigre: The Adventures Of Manny Rivera, Iron Man and Coppertone, and Mom and Dad) *(Episode 17) The Heli-Chopper, The Fast and the Curious and Club Moon (Parody of Helicopter, Fast and the Furious and Curious George, and Club Med) *(Episode 18) LeBrony Paper Towels, TMNTMZ, and B.O.B.'s Monster Hold Hair Gel (Parody of LeBron James and Brawny Paper Towels, TMNT, TMZ On TV, and B.O.B from Monsters Vs. Aliens) *(Episode 19) The Reading Womb, Soul Tron and Cullen Clear (Parody of The Reading Room, Soul Train and Tron: Legacy, Edward Cullen from The Twilight Saga and Clean & Clear) *(Episode 20) The Underwaker, Home School Musical and Villain's Warehouse (Parody of The Undertaker, High School Musical and Men's Wearhouse) *(Episode 21) Big League Pika Chew, Cobrah, and Farto Tuner (Parody of Big League Chew and Pikachu from Pokémon, Cobra Commander from G.I. Joe and The Oprah Winfrey Show, and Auto Tuner) *(Episode 22) MAD Immunity Idol, Jersey Thor and A.T.I (Airbender Technical Insititute) (Parody of Survivor, Jersey Shore, Thor, Avatar: The Last Airbender and Universal Technical Institute) *(Episode 23) For Demis, Meep! My Dad Says and Sonic The Hedgehog Brand Sneakers (Parody of For Dummies and Demi Lovato, $h*! My Dad Says and Road Runner, and Sonic The Hedgehog) *(Episode 24) Hulked on Phonics, Yu-Gi-Bear! and Alvin and the Monks (Parody of Hooked on Phonics and Hulk, Yogi Bear and Yu-Gi-Oh!, and Alvin and the Chipmunks) Season 3 *(Episode 25) Gorilla Positioning System, Seattle: Los Angeles, And Mad Life Music High School Musical Song Collection Volume 44 Book 12 (Parodies Of Global Positioning System, Battle: Los Angeles and Seattle,Washington, and High School Musical) *(Episode 26) Category:Ad parodies Category:Segments